


Sunshine (Acoustic)

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake plays music, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Music AU, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose on the side, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, blake x yang - Freeform, buzz buzz - Freeform, ish, light angst?, listen to it if you haven't before, she writes a song for Yang, that song jams, this stemmed from the idea of Blake singing 'Sunshine' by Matisyahu to Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake hasn't seen Yang in a few days, and the last they spoke they had an argument. She hopes Yang will show up to her open-mic set. Bumblely with a side of White Rose.





	Sunshine (Acoustic)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RETURNED FROM HELL!!
> 
> Nah, but seriously I wrote a new batch of garbage for your reading displeasures. Anyway have some Bees.

Blake tossed her Scroll onto the couch she'd just crashed down upon, sinking into the plush cushion. Another terrible day at work, another argument at band practice and another evening with no Yang time made her miserable. Yang had made herself scarce recently. Blake hoped that would change because all this alone time was getting old.

  
They had argued for a long time the last they spoke. Blake hoped she hadn't said anything too hurtful. Then again, maybe storming out wasn't the best idea.

  
Blake's Scroll lit up. A message from Yang's sister popped up.

  
[Ruby]: Hey are you and Yang doing alright?'

  
If that wasn't the million Lien question...

  
Blake stared at the screen for a long moment. If Ruby was asking her that, maybe Yang had mentioned something.

  
[Blake:] 'Well...'

  
[Blake]: 'Honestly I have no idea. We had an argument the last time I went to her place, and I sort of stormed out when I left.'

  
Blake twirled a lock of her hair as she waited for Ruby's reply. She hopped up from the couch when it didn't come for a moment, stretching out her tired legs before she moseyed toward the kitchen and scooped up a soda from the fridge. She poured her drink into a glass over ice, pondering the idea of mixing a bit of wine with her clear soda.

  
Drinking wasn't going to solve any problems and none of the wine she currently possessed made a passable mixed drink anyway. Following her better judgment, she returned to her couch. Ruby had sent her a new message, hopefully answering some questions.

[Ruby]: 'I heard her talking to Weiss, as she only talks to Weiss when she has problems she'd rather me not know about, and she mentioned that she might have said the wrong thing to you and hasn't seen you since.'

  
[Ruby]: 'Ooh I heard you have a pottery scam coming up, by the way! I'd love to listen to you skit!'

  
[Ruby]: '*poetry slam* *spit* Sorry, my Scroll's been acting up lately.'

  
Blake rolled her eyes at that. She knew Ruby tapped faster than she needed to most of the time. It made for a good laugh sometimes, and this time was no different.

  
[Blake]: 'Yes, I'm making mad Lien selling fake pottery! lol'

  
[Blake]: 'Actually it's more of an open mic sort of thing. Bringing instruments will get you kicked out of a poetry slam. I would love to see you there! Bring Weiss too!'

  
Blake had only met Ruby's girlfriend once or twice. She was quite a talker, but she seemed like an okay girl. Ruby was head over feet for the white-haired cutie, so she couldn't be terrible. Blake missed Ruby. Yang's sister was her favorite person Yang had introduced to her.

  
That just reminded her how much she missed Yang, and another wave of feelings came over her.

  
[Blake]: 'So does Yang think I'm mad at her? She said something that made me angry, sure, but I'm over all that.'

  
Another long wait time ensued, so Blake picked up an acoustic guitar and plucked a beat. She'd been working on a song about Yang, and it was coming together well enough. Blake's upper ears wiggled as she sang about her Sunshine.

  
She stopped abruptly and took up her Scroll as it lit up. This was a random notification from a game application. Blake scoffed loudly. "I was just getting a good rhythm going too." Her Scroll beeped again, this time showing her the message for which she'd been waiting.

  
[Ruby]: 'As far as I can tell, she isn't up to facing you after that argument. She caught me eavesdropping and slammed the door in my face, and Weiss didn't want to repeat anything Yang had told her in confidence.'

  
[Ruby]: 'Not even my tongue could convince her.'

  
Blake's eyes went super wide as she read that. Her Scroll buzzed as a new message popped up.

  
[Ruby]: '*face* Silly Scroll. XD'

  
[Blake]: 'Well I've messaged her and told her she's invited to my acoustic set, but please remind her! I would really love to see her and put this whole business behind us!'

  
[Blake]: 'My bed's been lonely and cold without her, and her name's been all over my lips.'

  
[Ruby]: 'And now you want to put the rest of her on them, right?'

  
Blake almost spat out her drink at that.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Blake sat in the backstage area of the venue, warming up for her performance. She was only going to play a few songs, and if a certain girl with golden hair didn't show her beautiful face, she might skip one of them. She longed to gaze upon Yang's golden mane, lose herself in those lilac eyes, touch her fiery skin.

  
Yang had certainly set Blake on fire. She'd already forgotten Yang's offhanded comment, so she hoped Yang could forget her storming out of the apartment. She really liked Yang, and she might even call it love.

  
"Blake?" She heard a voice call her. She whipped around to see Ruby and Weiss. She hopped up and hugged the two of them. "Yang's on her way. She needed to make a stop down the street for something." Ruby told her, whipping her scarlet tips out of her eyes. Weiss had frosted the tips of her hair a gorgeous blue color.

  
Blake had purple highlights in her hair for the night's performance. She remembered to check the time, and she was on soon! She told the couple she'd see them after the show and took the stage with her acoustic guitar. She got halfway through a song before her glorious dragon crossed the club's door frame. Yang shyly smiled at Blake, mouthing an apology for showing up late. Blake grinned from ear to ear at the sight of her favorite lilac eyes.

She had to remember that she was on stage and forget that she wished to trace Yang's abs with her tongue. At least, for now.

  
"All right, thank you to everyone that showed up to hear me spit out some songs. This next one is new. Like, hot-off-the-press new. It's about my most favorite person in the world. She has soft lilac eyes that I lose myself in all the time, she has a blazing mane of golden locks, and she has the warmest heart I've ever felt. She is a star. No, she is the Sun herself. This song is called 'Sunshine'.

  
She plucked her guitar's strings and danced about as she sang her song for Yang. She could see Yang beaming brighter than usual as she heard Blake's lyrics. The blonde's eyes turned to hearts, and Blake grinned the entire time. She thanked her small audience and left the stage.

  
"Blake?" She heard someone call as she packed her guitar away. She turned to see Yang. "I'm sorry if my comment about tuna made you as mad as it did!" The blonde announced, extending her arms for a hug.

  
"I was already having a bad day, and hearing tuna be so brazenly disrespected was the last straw, I guess," Blake replied as she threw her arms around Yang and kissed her soft lips. "I'm over it. Just don't insult my first love ever again." She joked. Feeling Yang's skin against her own again was revitalizing.

"I've missed you so much, Kitty Cat. I just feel so silly about it all." Yang blushed at her girlfriend.

  
"I've missed you too. The bed was getting colder and colder without you. Your name was all over my lips, and now I can put the rest of you on them." Blake purred out loud, making Yang laugh briskly. "I love you, my Golden Sunshine!"

  
"I love you too, my Moonlight!" Yang smiled before the two of them kissed again.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Sunshine (Acoustic)' by Matisyahu
> 
> Ever since I wrote 'Sunshine' I've tossed around the idea of Blake singing that song to Yang. I've had better ideas than this one, but here we are..


End file.
